Movie Date
by smaragdbird
Summary: They are watching 'Legion' because Cas wanted to see it, the rest of them give commentary.  Slash SamLucifer DeanCastiel


They had only gone into this film because Castiel had been intrigued by the poster outside the cinema. Luckily it was only the four of them because Lucifer's vocal audio commentary would have been hard to explain. Castiel's commentaries where a lot more sober in comparison.

"Apparently no one told the director that we need vessels." Was all Cas had to say to the scene where Michael ripped his wings and halo off.

"Michael? They're making Michael fall? What about me?" Lucifer whined.

"Just in case your brother changes his mind about mine, how likely would it be that Michael fights for us?" Dean asked Castiel whisperingly.

"I don't know. I've never met him." Castiel answered just when Lucifer shot Dean a nasty look.

"I won't leave Sam." It sounded indignantly, as if Dean had questioned his honour: "We were made for each other. He's perfect." Sam blinked.

"Thank you, I think." He replied dryly.

All four of them, even Cas and Lucifer winced when the old lady bit into one of the diner guests and crawled over the ceiling until Dennis Quaid shot her down.

"Demons." Lucifer said snidely: "So uncivilised."

"Dude, could you keep your Star Wars obsession to yourself?" Dean complained from three seats away. It was always for the best to keep Dean and Lucifer as far as possible from each other.

"I think she's supposed to be an angel." Castiel told them.

"No way," Lucifer protested: "We don't eat humans."

"No, you just possess them." Dean muttered sarcastically.

"We need their consent." Lucifer reminded him sharply.

"Did you tell that poor bastard you're wearing that you were going to destroy the world?" Dean shot back.

"I didn't do it, did I? Although seeing this movie I kind of wish I had. Sorry Sam." He added.

"Could you shut up?" Castiel asked them both crabbily.

/

On screen Paul Bettany aka Michael left his car and stood dramatically in the swirling desert wind.

"He's very attractive." Castiel remarked upon the sight. Dean narrowed his eyes at the guy but Lucifer grinned.

"Finally we have something in common little brother." Everyone looked at him.

"What?" He asked back: "I like them tall." He eyed Sam appreciatively and Sam smiled back.

"Could you cut out the flirting?" Dean complained.

"That is very unlikely." Castiel said as soon as the film had explained that God had send angels to kill humanity except if Charlie's child Jesus junior was born beforehand.

"That's utter crap." Was Lucifer's version of said scene.

"You know I don't think I would have fallen in love with you if you had looked like this." Dean said without thinking when the pizza delivery guy turned into a monster-angel. He needed a moment and Castiel staring at him even more intensively than usual to understand what he had just said. This was definitely not like he had wanted this to go.

Sam saved him from the situation by saying:

"First one's dead." But on the arm of the seat Dean's hand found Castiel's and held on tight.

An army of monster angels and an acid exploding man later, Castiel said:

"I hope Zachariah never sees this movie."

"Yeah, it's not like he needs any more inspiration." Sam agreed and shuddered at the memory of what Zachariah had put them trough.

"Sam, didn't you say that Gabriel was going to appear in this movie?" Castiel asked Sam.

"Gabriel? Really?" Lucifer asked.

"It said so on the synopsis." Sam answered: "They're going to fight."

"As if." Lucifer huffed: "Gabriel is a coward, that's why he ran away."

"I don't know. From what he told us I think I can empathise." Sam said slowly. Both Castiel and Lucifer looked like they had something to say to that but the appearance of Gabriel on screen interrupted them.

"He doesn't look a bit like Gabriel. And wings don't work that way." Castiel pointed out. By now he sounded like he regretted wasting 90 minutes of his lifetime for this movie. That Dean could empathise with.

Finally the credits rolled and humanity was saved and the four of them left the cinema.

"There's a Star Wars triple feature showing." Lucifer said, possessive as he was he had his arm around Sam's waist but Sam didn't seem to mind because his arm rested on Lucifer's shoulders.

"Thanks, but no." Dean said and caught Castiel's hard to catch smile: "We have some lost time to make up."

"Whatever." Lucifer said and he and Sam were gone while Dean and Cas went for the Impala.


End file.
